Spiritual
by G and K
Summary: kumpulan cerita singkat tentang hati manusia -complete-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Ibu**

Hari ini aku berkencan dengan Hinata di sebuah restoran romantis bergaya Italia.

Dan saat aku sedang menikmati hidangan ibuku menelepon. Dia mengatakan kalau dia sangat merindukanku.

Yah, aku adalah eksekutif muda yang hidup mapan, jadi aku tinggal terpisah dari orang tuaku, dan terus terang aku memang jarang pulang ke rumah orang tuaku tetapi ibu selalu menelepon setidaknya seminggu sekali.

Sebenarnya telepon dari ibu ini sangat menggangguku apa lagi saat ini aku sedang makan malam bersama Hinata. Aku tidak mau Hinata menganggapku anak kecil yang selalu di cemaskan ibunya, huh! Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

***

Seminggu kemudian ibu menelepon lagi, seperti biasa dia mengatakan rindu padaku, tapi aku tak terlalu menanggapi kata-kata ibu, karena aku sibuk bekerja dan juga sibuk bercinta tentu saja. Aku sudah berencana untuk bertunangan dengan Hinata namun kami belum memberitahukan rencana ini pada orang tua kami karena kami ingin menikmati masa-masa berpacaran lebih dahulu.

***

Satu minggu kemudian, ibu lagi-lagi meneleponku, namun kali ini aku tidak mengangkatnya karena aku sibuk mengurusi Hinata yang sedang sakit, sudah tiga hari ini dia demam, sungguh membuatku khawatir.

***

Seminggu kemudian, ibu tidak meneleponku. Apakah dia marah karena aku tidak mengangkat teleponnya minggu lalu? Entahlah, tapi kurasa ibu bisa menerima alasanku yang tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Yang kucemaskan saat ini adalah kondisi Hinata, dia memang sudah sembuh tapi perlu beberapa waktu untuk pemulihan kondisinya. Aku bahkan rela cuti kerja hanya untuk menjaga kekasihku ini, ya semua demi Hinata.

***

Sudah beberapa minggu ini ibu tidak meneleponku lagi, aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dan ambil pusing, karena aku lebih sibuk memikirkan kekasihku, Hinata, sampai akhirnya ayah meneleponku dan mengabariku bahwa ibu, telah meninggal...

***

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman ibuku. Ayah menceritakan padaku, bahwa sebenarnya ibu telah lama mengidap sakit parah tapi beliau tidak melarang ayah untuk memberitahukannya padaku karena takut aku cemas.

Dan akhirnya aku tahu, kenapa ibu meneleponku setiap minggu, mengatakan bahwa dia merindukanku, akhirnya aku tahu, ibu ingin aku pulang ke rumah, menemaninya sampai saat-saat terakhirnya tapi aku malah tidak bisa menangkap maksud ibu, aku malah sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri, tanpa pernah perduli dengan ibu.

Ya, aku malah lebih mementingkan Hinata, wanita yang baru kukenal beberapa bulan, dari pada ibuku, wanita yang sudah kukenal bahkan saat aku masih di dalam kandungannya.

Di depan nisan ibu ku tanpa aku sadari air mataku jatuh. Menyesal, itu yang kurasakan saat ini, penyesalan yang sangat menyesakan.

***

Tiap hari kita selalu memikirkan pacar atau kekasih kita.

Kita sering bertanya apakah pacar kita bahagia? Dia sedang apa? Sudah makan atau belum? Dan selalu memikirkannya tiap saat.

Tapi..

Apakah kita berbuat hal yang sama dengan orang tua kita? Apa kah kita sering memikirkan orang tua kita sesering memikirkan kekasih?

**Fin**

*******


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Puisi ini hasil Remake dari sebuah forum

**Fugaku Pov**

***

**Tatkala aku**

Tatkala aku sudah tua, bukan lagi yang dulu  
Harap mengertilah sedikit, sabarlah padaku  
Tatkala kutumpahkan soup sayur dibajuku  
Tatkala kulupa bagaimana mengikat tali sepatuku  
Ingatlah semula aku mengajarimu satu demi satu

.

Tatkala aku mengulang kata-kata yang bagimu membosankan  
Dengarlah baik-baik, jangan memotong kataku  
Saat kau masih kecil aku berkali-kali mengulang dongeng-dongeng itu  
Hingga kau tertidur lelap

.

Saat aku membutuhkan kau membantuku mandi jangan memarahiku  
Masih ingatkah saat kau masih kecil, aku dengan segala upaya membujukmu mandi

Saatku tak paham tentang teknologi modern, jangan menertawaiku  
Pikirkanlah semula aku dengan sabar menjawab setiap "APA" yang kau tanyakan

.

Saat kedua kakiku tak mampu berjalan karena kelelahan  
Tolong gandenglah aku dengan tanganmu yang penuh tenaga  
Seperti halnya semasa kecil kau belajar berjalan dan aku memapahmu

.

Tatkala aku tiba-tiba lupa pokok pembicaraan, berilah sedikit waktu untuk mengingat-ingat  
Sebenarnya bagiku membahas sesuatu tidaklah penting  
Apabila kau disampingku dan mau mendengarkan kata-kataku, aku sudah puas

.

Tatkala kau melihatku semakin tua renta, janganlah terlalu bersedih  
Mengertilah diriku, dukunglah aku seperti saat kau mulai belajar bagaimana menjalani kehidupan

.

Semula kuajarimu meniti jalan kehidupan  
Kini kau mendampingiku menyelesaikan perjalanan hingga akhir hidupku  
Berilah padaku kasih dan kesabaran, aku akan membalasnya dengan senyuman  
Senyum itu mengkritalisasikan kecintaanku terhadapmu yang tak terbatas

**Fin**

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto  
**

**Based On True Story**

**Di Dedikasikan untuk Chen Jian seorang korban gempa di China tahun 2008**

**XxX**

**Berjuang sampai akhir**

Bulan Mei 2008 beberapa kota di negeri China tertimpa gempa yang menyebabkan kerusakan dan korban jiwa. Banyaknya korban yang menghilang dan banyak pula yang tertimbun reruntuhan membuat para anggota evakuasi harus bekerja keras.

Di sebuah jalan layang, seorang anggota tim evakuasi berambut kuning, Naruto, nampak melihat sekelilingnya. Terlihat reruntuhan bangunan dan puing-puing tiang penyanggah jalan layang berserakan akibat gempa bumi yang menghancurkan nyaris seluruh kota.

"Apa ada yang masih hidup?" Jerit Naruto seraya tetap mengawasi reruntuhan mencari-cari kalau ada yang tertimpa reruntuhan.

Hari telah larut tapi tak menyurutkan semangat pemuda ini untuk mencari para korban yang masih hidup. Panggilan hatinya sebagai anggota tim evakuasi untuk menyelamatkan para korban agar bisa kembali berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka membara di hati Naruto.

"Ad-ada orang disana? Kumohon bantu aku!" Terdengar samar-samar suara memecah keheningan.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sembari menajamkan telinganya, mencoba mencari sumber suara sampai akhirnya dia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam, tertimbun dibawah tumpukan reruntuhan besi.

"Hei bung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada pria itu.

"Entahlah aku merasa akan kehilangan kesadaran."

Menyadari kondisi pria itu, Naruto berinisiatif untuk berbincang dengan pria itu, agar pria itu tetap tersadar sampai bantuan datang.

"Kau harus bertahan bung, kau pria yang kuat, aku sudah memanggil bantuan, mereka akan datang dua jam lagi."

"Tenang saja aku kuat kok, aku sudah tertimbun di sini dua hari tanpa makan dan minum, aku pasti masih bisa bertahan dua jam lagi."

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu bung?" tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha dan mungkin namaku akan dicatat sebagai orang paling lama bertahan dibawah papan plastik."

Naruto tersenyum getir, tak tega memberitahu Sasuke, bahwa pemuda berambut hitam itu sedang tertimbun segunung reruntuhan, "Hahahha, kau bisa saja bung, oh ya namaku Naruto."

Obrolan kecil berlangsung sampai Sasuke mulai kehabisan semangat akibat luka gencetan yang membuat dia kehilangan kesadaran.

"Aku harus kuat, istriku hamil, aku tidak mau anakku menjadi yatim."

Naruto kembali tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Sasuke sampai akhirnya terdengar sirene pertanda tim evakuasi telah tiba.

"Hei! Cepat angkat timbunan besi ini!" jerit Naruto.

Para anggota tim mulai melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan cepat, menggunakan alat berat mereka mulai mengangkut timbunan yang menimpa Sasuke, namun gesekan dan gerakan yang timbul dari proses itu justru membuat Sasuke makin tersiksa.

"Ayolah Sasuke! Sedikit lagi, kau tidak boleh tertidur! Kau suka lagu apa? Cobalah untuk bernyanyi."

"Ak-aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, lebih baik aku berhitung saja." Ujar Sasuke seraya mulai berhitung.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima.." tiap kali Sasuke menyebut angka dia merasakan sakit akibat paru-parunya yang tergencet.

Dua jam kemudian, tim penyelamat akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan Sasuke dari reruntuhan, di iringi dengan sorak sorai para anggota penyelamat.

Kemudian tim penyelamat segera menaikan Sasuke keatas tandu untuk bergegas membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Sasuke yang di tandu menatap Naruto, "Saat ini aku hanya mengingat tiga hal, aku terkubur selama dua hari, aku sudah menikah selama satu tahun, istriku sedang hamil tiga bulan."

Dan kemudian... mata Sasuke terpejam di iringi dengan kesunyian, menyadari bahwa korban yang mereka evakuasi sudah tiada isak tangis mulai terdengar dari para anggota tim penyelamat.

Naruto yang tampak paling terpukul, menangis terisak, "Brengsek! Kenapa kau menyerah! Kau sudah sampai sejauh ini!"

**Delapan puluh jam dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, Sasuke merasa terlalu lelah, namun perlu diingat, dia berjuang sampai akhir.**

**Fin**

**A/N: Kisah ini di ambil dari kisah nyata, Chen Jian, seorang supir truk yang tertimpa reruntuhan sewaktu gempa di China pada tahun 2008, dia berjuang hidup selama 80 jam sebelum akhirnya wafat dan meninggalkan istrinya yang tengah hamil 3 bulan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishomoto  
**

**Based On True Story**

**Didedikasi untuk para ibu dan korban gempa Di China Tahun 2008**

**XxX**

**The Greatest Love**

12 Mei 2008, Daerah Wen Chuan, daerah yang mengalami salah satu kerusakan yang paling parah akibat gempa.

Para tim penyelamat dan para pasukan nampak sibuk mencari dan mengevakuasi korban.

Terlihat suasana kota yang hancur, dan para tim evakuasi yang mencoba mengangkut mayat yang tertimbun reruntuhan.

"Cepat angkut timbunan reruntuhan ini! Cari para korban, selamat atau tidak, kita berkewajiban menemukan mereka dan membawa mereka pulang kepada keluarga mereka!" perintah kepala tim penyelamat, Fugaku, kepada bawahannya.

"Siap pak!" sahut para anggota penyelamat dengan penuh semangat sembari terus melakukan pencarian.

Setelah beberapa waktu mencari mata Fugaku tertancap pada sebuah bangunan rumah yang runtuh, samar-samar dia melihat ada sesosok bayangan wanita disana.

"Semuanya kemari! Ada seorang wanita disini!" jerit Fugaku.

Tak lama kemudian para anggota tim penyelamat segera datang dan menghampiri sosok wanita itu, terlihat tubuh wanita itu berlumuran darah dan tertimbun runtuhan, namun posisi tubuhnya terlihat sedang berlutut dan mengunci kepala dan tangannya ketanah seolah ingin melindungi sesuatu.

Fugaku langsung menghampiri tubuh wanita berambut merah yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dan alangkah kagetnya Fugaku saat melihat ada seorang bayi berambut pirang dibawah tubuh wanita itu.

Bayi itu masih hidup dan tampak tertidur pulas, tanpa luka gores sedikitpun.

Fugaku dengan sigap menggendong bayi itu, dan dibalik selimut, dia menemukan sebuah handphone dan terdapat sebuah pesan di handphone itu.

"Anakku sayang bila kamu selamat, ingatlah, mama akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya."

**Sang bayi kehilangan ibunya namun dengan seluruh hidupnya, dia akan ingat cinta ibu adalah yang terhebat didunia**

**Fin**

XxX

**A/N: Karena kisahnya emang pendek maka kami kesulitan untuk memanjangkan ceritanya, jadi kami putuskan untuk mengupdate dua cerita sekaligus  
**

**Kedua chap ini di ambil dari kisah nyata, bila readers ingin tahu jelasnya silahkan search dengan keywords "Kisah mengharukan di balik gempa di China tahun 2008."**


End file.
